


Corporal Pleasure

by LibidineTertius



Series: What You Want [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bondage, Gangbang, I Do Love Bottom!Steve, M/M, More Post-Avengers Nonsense, Paddling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Probably Needed One More Round of Edits Sorry, Public Sex, Smut, So Do the Guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 00:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17612366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibidineTertius/pseuds/LibidineTertius
Summary: The other guys got what they want. What does Thor want?Apparently, Thor wants to ditch the same old festivities so he can have fun with a leather paddle. Can't say I blame him.





	Corporal Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Pillories are what you sometimes might call stocks.  
> 
> 
> As always, don't try this at home. ;)

There was no party like a Stark party. Tony had informed Steve about that any number of times. 

But there was really no party like an _Asgardian_ party.

The food was plentiful, the booze was stronger, the music was completely foreign but had a great deal of spirit, and minor acts of friendly combat were part of the norm. Steve loved it. He was even more a stranger here than he was in 21st century New York, but Thor’s people were perfectly welcoming. With his team around him, it was the good kind of strange, like being a tourist, not an emigrant. 

Only Steve couldn’t help but notice that Thor looked bored. He mingled, but that was the face of a man who had done this a thousand times and would rather be somewhere else. Steve touched his teammate’s elbow. “Is there something else you’d rather be doing?”

Thor smiled. 

**

 

Steve groaned as Thor brought the paddle down on his ass again. With only a pair of hose between his flesh and the hard, leather paddle, it hurt and he couldn’t help but struggle. Fortunately, the pillory was designed to hold someone of Asgardian strength, so it wasn’t like _he_ was going to crack the restraints that closed around his neck and wrists. A hand touched his hair, and Steve looked up again at Tony. Thor, Clint, and Steve had all dressed down as Thor’s wardrobe allowed, in tunics and linen capes, the sort of things the common folk might wear. But Tony was wearing an elaborate red leather thing that was certainly Asgardian, but didn’t do a damn thing to help him lay low. Steve opened his mouth, but then the paddle came down again. Steve didn’t scream. Steve never screamed. He’d long ago learned to take pain as stoically as possible. But he couldn’t help the whimpers.

Tony touched his hair. “Color?” he demanded. Right. Steve nodded, but Tony shook his head. “ _Color_ or we stop.”

“Green,” Steve gasped. Anything Thor could dish out, Steve could take.

About a foot to the side, he could just make out Clint smiling and waving at some random pedestrian. Despite the late hour, there was a lot of foot traffic. Steve ducked his head, a little horrified that his cock was bobbing, either from the abuse to his ass or because of the fact that anyone walking around could see him with his borrowed tunic flipped up and his face surely going red while his ass was paddled. Walking back over, Clint gave Steve’s ass a poke. “Would love to take a paddle to Stark one of these days, but I’m enjoying your super ass. How many do you think you can take?” he asked. Steve didn’t even realize he was being addressed until Tony touched his hair again.

“I’m good for awhile,” Steve assured, though he was breathing a little raggedly.

Thor clearly took his word for it, because the paddle came down again. Steve whimpered and looked up. Tony’s face was a bit contorted, but he was also licking his lips. “Clint… you wanna come over here?” Tony suggested. “His… um… mouth…”

Clint strolled over, light on his feet, and pushed his own hose down, letting his erection bob up in front of Steve’s face. Clearly, underwear wasn’t a thing Asgardians believed in, or at least Thor didn’t. “Are you sure you won’t bite me?” Clint asked, practical.

“I won’t,” Steve agreed, shuddering with the effort to stay quiet as the paddle smacked down against his ass.

“You need me to move, you tap the pillory three times,” Clint warned. “Got it. Tap three times.”

“Three times,” Steve agreed and then there was a hard hand in his hair and he opened up. Clint shoved right in, his cock pushing past Steve’s reflexes and lodging deep. Clint’s balls bounced against his chin once and Steve swallowed hard, trying to suck in a breath around the bulk of the cock in his throat. His efforts were distracted by the next blow, but he was grateful to realize that with his throat clogged, making noise was no longer a problem. Thor continued to bring the paddle down, but no matter how Steve screamed around Clint’s cock, it was barely going to be audible. Being able to let go was incredible, and actually relaxing. With each blow, Steve leaned into it now, unwinding as he began yelling and crying out, finally able to just experience it.

A hand rubbed his cock through the hose, giving a little kindness to his erection. He could just make out Tony talking to Thor. “It’s a pretty ass. Shame to keep it covered. Mind if I…?”

“What gives you pleasure, friend Tony.”

And then a distant tearing and cool air hit his bare buttocks. His cock, too, was exposed to the air, springing free. Steve would have sighed if he could. It was such a relief, that kindness of cool air. It was an even greater kindness as a hand closed around his cock, stroking slowly. Steve’s legs trembled and he swallowed, struggling to breathe around Clint’s length while his cock was stroked to full-length. 

It wasn’t even like Clint was fucking Steve’s throat, just keeping his cock warm in there, sheathed deep. Clint thrusted a little now and then as Steve swallowed or yelled or moaned, but otherwise he just helped Steve stay quiet. Steve shuddered as he was stroked. Steve screamed as he was paddled. And no one needed to hear. The hand on his cock wasn’t quite enough to get him off, stroking too lightly. Steve squirmed, thrusting, only Thor was still beating him, so every time Steve almost caught a rhythm, another blow came down, throwing him off, and his rhythm was lost, leaving Steve hard and unsatisfied. Steve’s body ached from the force of the blows and his jaw ached from being held open so long.

Then it wasn’t a paddle anymore, just a callused palm stroking over his hot, bruised ass admiringly. “We will take you now, Steven,” Thor was saying. “Would you like that? Legs spread open like a whore? Fucked before any stranger who passes us by?” Steve whimpered. The filthy image… wasn’t unappealing. And, here, on another world, what did it matter if someone managed to recognize him? Let the entirety of the low town come and see his lovers pump him full of come! But with his mouth full, Steve couldn’t say any of that, so he just spread his legs a little wider and arched his back a little more, presenting himself.

More quietly, but still audible to Steve, he heard Thor say, “I am, perhaps, too eager. I might hurt him in my ardor. Would you go first?”

Tony sounded smug and cheerful as he answered loudly. “Do I want to wreck Captain America’s ass for you? Shove my cock into him and get him slick and stretched out so he can take our cocks over and over again?” The man was a show-off, but Steve had to admit that Tony’s words did something for him. He waggled his ass a little more, invitingly. “See, he _wants_ us to fuck him so hard he can barely move. Bet he’d let us invite the rest of the town.” Steve’s balls said yes, even while his head said no. Not a good idea, but Tony knew how to crank his gears.

Tony let go of Steve’s cock, leaving Steve hard and exposed, cock dangling unloved between his thighs. And then there was a slick finger pressing up inside of him, spreading around Thor’s fancy Asgardian lube. It was cold, but effective, but when Tony soon began to press inside him, Steve was grateful for it. Tony wasn’t as large as Thor, but large enough that more preparation would have been wise. Instead, Tony just went slowly, gradually working his cock into Steve’s hole. It hurt a little, but it was a nice kind of hurt, especially after the battering Steve had just taken.

Clint’s thumb stroked his jaw. “I’m going to pull out now,” he said, maybe warning Steve in case he was still trying to be quiet, still trying not to let on. “I want to see this. Also,” Clint added offhandedly, “I don’t want to come before I fuck your ass.” Steve almost laughed and then Clint pulled slowly out, Steve finally could close his lips and he licked them, swallowing convulsively and gasping air. “You’re a mess,” Clint said, but it sounded like a compliment. “Lips all swollen. Spit running down your chin. You’re a beautiful cocksucker, Steve.” Then he touched Steve’s face one more time and disappeared around the other side of pillory.

Stretched from behind, unable to move much, Steve just focused on breathing through his aching throat. He could hear his lovers talking. “I would squeeze in there beside you if I could figure out a position,” Clint was saying. “I bet he’d make pretty noises if we double-teamed him tonight.” Steve breathed even harder.

“I’m going to start designing you custom cock sheaths,” Tony said, too articulate for a man balls-deep in his lover’s ass. “Not all of us can have Thor-sized dicks, and you do enjoy splitting us open.”

“Only because _you_ cocksluts enjoy _being_ split open,” Clint defended casually.

“I would, indeed, enjoy _wrecking_ Steve,” Thor said a little impatiently. “If you would please continue?” 

Steve actually laughed a little, amused by the banter. He struggled a little with the pillory to get their attention back on him. “I can’t exactly reach my own-“ _My dick. Be a grown damn adult and say it._ “-self.” Damn it. 

Tony, laughing, started fucking him again, and Clint cackled once before wrapping a hand around Steve’s cock, stroking him hard and fast, making Steve’s balls draw up good and tight with excitement. “I thought we were punishing you?” Thor remarked, the words thick with amusement. “Perhaps I wasn’t thorough enough with my chastisement?”

Steve grunted and moaned as Tony fucked him. He didn’t feel very _punished_. He hurt, yes, especially every time that Tony drove his hips forward, his body slapping against Steve’s, making his sore ass flare with protest. But he currently loved Asgard, his lovers, and his life in general. “You… need to punish me… some more?” he asked, panting as he neared orgasm.

“Thought you were trying to loosen him up. You beat his ass cherry red, he’s going to come _and_ tighten up,” Tony pointed out, not even all that out of breath yet. 

Clint must have been thinking the same thing, because he groused, “Put your back into it, Stark. I want my turn.”

Thor came around to Steve’s face. “You enjoy the paddle, my friend?” Steve nodded, his eyes practically rolling up in his head. He was inches from coming. “I understand this. I have, in the past, partaken in the joy of letting a maiden put me over her knee. But you, I think, enjoy a bit more force?” Steve nodded hard a little more. “Perhaps a great deal more force?” He touched Steve’s sweaty hair and Steve moaned, coming into Clint’s fist. His body shuddered and he involuntarily clenched down on Tony who groaned dramatically and gripped Steve’s hips hard enough to bruise. About ten seconds later, Tony was pulling out and coming on Steve’s ass, the small splashes oddly comforting on his overheated flesh.

Of course, only moments later, there was another cock in him: Clint, taking his promised turn. He shoved in hard, his hand smacking the side of Steve’s ass hard. Steve was already very sensitized from coming, and his bruised ass washed him in fresh pleasure and pain. His neck craned back and he bit back the cry, hands grabbing at nothing as he tried to control himself. Then one of Thor’s big mitts was in Steve’s hand. There were not many people whose hand Steve could safely squeeze, but Thor wasn’t even superhuman; he was beyond human. Steve gripped hard while Clint rode him hard and reached around to even give his balls a little smack. 

Steve’s face contorted, his eyes squeezing shut and Thor leaned in to whisper, “Would you like other chastisements, Steven? On Midgard, I hear there are any number of paddles. Whips. Floggers. Canes. I would hurt you until you screamed, if you like. I would hurt you until you cried. And then I would kiss you and wipe away your tears. Because you are strong and beautiful and my friend. Also, because I find you very arousing like this. May I come on your face?”

“Fuck…” Steve whispered. The cause was sufficient. “Yeah. Yeah, Thor. Go for it.” 

Clint, too, pulled out before he came to pain Steve’s ass with come, and Steve shuddered, a little bow-legged, anticipating. Thor… wasn’t small. The Asgardian prince knelt a little, patted Steve’s face, and went back around to his ass. A cool finger, slick with lube, soothed around and around his well-worked hole, and dipped inside to spread a little lubricant inside his passage. Then, without giving Steve a moment to adjust, Thor sheathed himself fully inside. Steve bit hard at his lip so as not to yell. Yes, he enjoyed a little pain, but _ow_. 

Thor was almost casual about fucking Steve, gripping his tunic one-handed, the other playing with Steve’s spent cock. “What do you think? Shall we leave him here?” Thor asked. “A night in the pillories would teach him a great deal, I think.”

“Would teach him if all Asgardians are as well-endowed as you,” Tony agreed. Tony was taking pictures with his phone. Steve was going to need to have a word with him again regarding _pictures_. 

Clint was flopped out on his back on the ground, looking at Steve practically upside-down. “I don’t know. Someone might steal your paddle.” Steve gasped and laughed. Assholes. 

Thor continued to fuck him languidly, taking his time as he shoved his huge cock into Steve’s spent body again and again. “And what do you think, Steve? What would you do if we left you out here? Beg the good people of the low town to leave you be? Or beg them to satisfy you? Is three fucks sufficient this night? Or would you beg all comers?”

Clint and Steve’s gazes met upside-down, impressed. Thor had a filthy mouth when he got going. “Uh…”

“Just break off the board thing around his neck and wrists and make him carry it back to the palace,” Tony remarked cheerfully, chiming in again. “Then you could _decide_ who gets to fuck him. Or if he deserves more cock. Maybe they could just beat him some more. I want to see him get hard from that again.”

“ _He_ is waiting for you, Thor,” Steve pointed out. “You promised to come on my face.”

Clint clapped his hands, and Thor paused. “You make a good point.” He pulled out slowly. “But you are insubordinate. I will grant you what you wish. But you will have to earn it first. Let us say a dozen strikes. You will count, Steven, and you will thank you for my kindness with each blow.” 

Steve would have craned his head around to look at Thor if he could. But, as it was, when Thor demanded, “Is that understood?” All Steve could do was say, “Yes. Sir?”

“Steve, color?” Clint demanded, still on the ground, sprawled out, gaze upside-down.

Steve shook his head, a little bewildered, but assured, “Green” a moment before the leather paddle once again smacked into his ass. It was loud, and the bright, dull ache spread out from the place of contact. He just managed to pull together enough to follow Thor’s direction. “One.”

“Thank you,” Tony whispered, and Steve almost didn’t realize it was a cue.

“Thank you. Sir,” Steve said past the lump in his throat. He felt a little jolt of pleasure as he got it right. Thor’s hand brushed his thigh. And then the next blow landed, just as hard, and Steve managed, “Two. Thank you, sir,” followed by a soft brush to his left thigh. He got into a rhythm after that, though the numbers were hard. In the middle of the punishment, his mind drifted between the blows and he almost couldn’t remember if he had just been paddled the seventh time or if he was about to be. If Clint and Tony hadn’t been utterly quiet, just staring, Steve was pretty sure he’d have messed up. By the time they got to _ten_ , though, he was going strong again, thanking Thor confidently past the bright pain that flared down his thighs, up his back, and into his eyes. _Eleven, thank you, sir. Twelve, thank you, sir…_ And then Tony was touching Steve’s face, something in his eyes. _But Tony he moved aside so Thor could kneel and kiss Steve hard and deep on the mouth, claiming and rewarding. Thor licked into Steve’s mouth and Steve opened for him: hurting and delighted and so aroused it hurt._

__

__

Then Thor was pulling back, his hand on his erection and Steve waited, eyes closed and mouth open, ready. The splash of come hit his tongue and striped his lips, marking him again. 

While Steve licked come from his lips, there was a small flurry of movement as his lovers moved around him. They began unfastening the locks that held the pillory closed, helping Steve to straighten enough that he could be free of it. For a moment, it was hard to stand. His arms felt foreign and far away and his head felt too heavy. But then Thor was pulling Steve into an embrace, just hugging him, big arms wrapped around Steve, steadying him. “You withstood that most nobly, Captain.”

Steve laughed, leaning into Thor's broad chest, and smacked Thor gently on the back. Steve's ass hurt and his cock was pressing into Thor’s thigh, but he loved that Thor was _proud_ of him. “Steve,” he corrected gently.

“You were magnificent, _Steve_ ,” Thor agreed, kissing Steve over one eye. Only Thor could still make Steve feel _small_ sometimes. 

“Stark wrecked your hose,” Clint pointed out, passing Steve his cloak. There was a smirk in the corner of his lips, but his eyes were kind. “Your tunic should be long enough to more or less hide that stiffy, but you might want this until we can get you back into your uniform.”

Clint had a point. Steve was, essentially, now wearing only a short dress and boots. Shrugging off his short, linen cape, Steve traded it with Clint for the long cloak that would half-hide how little he was wearing below the waist. Tony stepped in a little closer to arrange the cloak around Steve’s shoulder, one of his hands disappearing under the cloak to squeeze Steve’s bruised ass. “Without this,” he murmured, eyes hot, “anyone could see your red ass and the come dripping down your thighs. It makes me want to pin you to a wall in the castle courtyard and just show you off.”

Steve needed to recover a little while before Tony restaked his own claim to Steve's ass. Hell, Steve needed a liter of water and an hour stretched out on his stomach. But he just smiled and said, “Tonight is Thor’s. You can show off my ass when we get back to Earth.”

Tony’s grin was all wolf. "Deal."

**Author's Note:**

> In all the comics I've seen, when superheroes visit Asgard, they just wear their uniforms, but I figure when Thor is taking them out of the palace so he can fuck Steve's iron ass in public, they go for disguises. (None of these images used with permission! Just inspiration pics.)
> 
> Steve's tunic: [here](https://www.etsy.com/listing/572357895/burgschneider-medieval-viking-short?ref=shop_home_active_17&frs=1)  
> Steve's little cape: [here](https://www.etsy.com/listing/614528889/medieval-wanderers-cape-linen?ref=shop_home_feat_4&frs=1)  
> Tony Outfit: [here](http://aconitine-apothecary.tumblr.com/post/79792064928/request-from-darkinufan-loki-gets-tony-dressed-in)  
> Thor Incognito: [here](https://www.latimes.com/resizer/uB64lkCTTl63K08rH3crbZrqi5Q=/1200x0/arc-anglerfish-arc2-prod-tronc.s3.amazonaws.com/public/5YZYTWFQFBGYPBJW7CQRSK7HAI.jpg)  
> Clint’s Outfit: [here](http://yeoldrenaissanceshop.com/product/clothing/manteau-cloak/)


End file.
